The present invention relates to a clinical thermometer for receiving infrared radiation from a human body, especially from a human eardrum. A thermometer measures the temperature of a human body by inserting a probe into the ear canal.
A conventional thermometer is shown in FIG. 6. A probe 52 extends from the head 51 of the main body 50. When an operator holds the thermometer, the probe 52 is directed forward. In probe 52 are located an infrared sensor and a wave guide for guiding the infrared radiation to the sensor. A power switch 53 and a start switch 54 are located on the front face of the thermometer main body 50.
There are two types of the conventional thermometer described above, with different styles of operation. The first type is used by pushing the power switch, inserting the end of the probe into an ear canal, positioning the probe, and pressing the start switch to start the measurement. The second type can be used two ways. The first way is the same as described above. The second way is to push the power switch 53 and the start switch 54 and then insert the probe into the ear canal to measure the temperature. With both the first and second types of thermometers, the measuring start switch is located on the front face below the probe. Accordingly, when the start switch is pressed, a downward rotating moment is caused at the probe opening. As a result, the position of the probe is altered in the ear canal, and the infrared sensor does not receive infrared radiation directly from the eardrum. There is a possibility that the measurement results will show a lower temperature than the actual body temperature.
The first object of the present invention is to solve the abovementioned problem of accurately measuring the temperature in the first type of conventional thermometer or the first mode of operation of the second type of thermometer. The second object of the invention is to locate the start switch so that it may be easily pushed and to locate the display so that it may be easily seen.